I just need you
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Cuando Nath descubre que su novia Marinette es la famosa heroína de París comienza a tener pensamientos negativos, solo es necesario escuchar que lo ama mas que a nada... ¿Verdad?/ Por un mundo con mas Nathanette!


**_Disclaimer_** _:_ Los personajes de Miraculous Tales Ladubug  & ChatNoir no me pertenecen.

 ** _Advertencias_** _:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, AU.

 ** _Aclaraciones_** _:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _Lalala_ recuerdos

 ** _Género_** : Romance

.

.

.

 **I just need you**

.

.

.

¿No te ha pasa que empiezas una relación en la que parece que la otra persona da más de lo que tu podrías ofrecer? ¿No te has sentido impotente al respecto? ¿Inferior?

Bueno, así era como se sentía Nathaniel. Desde que se había graduado de la universidad de artes más prestigiosa de Paris no se había sentido así. Le había demostrado a todos, sobre todo a Chloé, que no necesitaba tener un padre en un alto puesto político para llegar a ser aclamado y respetado. Sus obras de arte se vendían apenas y esta se terminaba de secar, tenía su propia sala de arte y era visitado por artistas internacionales, eso también le había generado autoestima y confianza, a sus 26 años él sabía qué era lo que quería.

Fue hasta entonces que se armó de valor y fue hasta la boutique de Marinette, al final se arrepintió y solo compró lo primero que vio. Al día siguiente hizo lo mismo y así sucesivamente, sin darse cuenta le estuvo dando publicidad a la pequeña boutique y pronto le era imposible entrar. Se resignó y pensó que tal vez no estaba en su destino el salir con ella. Llegó a su galería y se encerró en su oficina, no tenía ánimos de nada.

—Joven Kurtzberg, ha llegado esto para usted. —Le dijo su asistente mientras entraba a la oficina.

Nath solo atinó a suspirar, dejó de lado el pequeño boceto a lápiz que tenía en ese momento y tomó la carta rosa.

—Permiso. —Se despidió y salió para seguir con su trabajo.

Sin ver quien la mandaba, Nathaniel se recargó en su silla giratoria, cerró los ojos y deseó poder ver a Marinette. Se puso a reflexionar sobre el por qué era que ella y Adrien no habían llegado a ser algo más, todos pensaban que era cuestión de tiempo para que ese par tuvieran algo que ver, pero con el pasar de los años el enamoramiento inocente de ella se pasó y parecía que ahora el que estaba interesado era él, pero nunca supieron qué había pasado, pues de un día para otro el cambio de ambos fue notable.

Al observar la caligrafía del sobre se quedó embobado por la fina escritura con la que está hecho su nombre.

 _Nathaniel Kurtzberg_

Era como si una fina voz susurrara su nombre, era un tanto embriagante ver esa finura, eran letras que emanaban dulzura y, si eras un experto como él, podían a llegar a seducirte. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, a veces creía que era un poco raro.

¨ _Deberíamos ir a tomar un café algún día, como agradecimiento por todos los clientes que he tenido gracias a ti, Nath._

 _Besos, Marinette_.¨

Su boca se abrió de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Fue cuando se puso a relacionar el color del sobre, el material y la letra.

¡Marinette le había invitado a salir!

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debía responderle que si se veían esa misma tarde?

 _¨No, eso se vería demasiado obvio. ¡Calmate!¨_ Se dijo a sí mismo, debía pensar claro. ¿Pero y si se tardaba y alguien empezaba a frecuentarla? ¿Y si se le escapaba la oportunidad? Oportunidad que había estado esperando desde que estaban en preparatoria… _¨¡A la mierda, le llamaré!¨_ Pensó decidido, descolgó su teléfono y marcó.

El teléfono estaba sonando, tal vez tenía demasiada clientela y no podía tomar su llamada…

— _¿Aló?_ — Se escuchó por el auricular, una dulce voz inconfundible para él, que hizo despertar a su corazón y su calma se fue muy lejos de él.

—¿Marinette? —Debía confirmar que era ella, aunque dentro de él lo sabía.

— _¿Nath?_ —Ella se escuchó sorprendida, pero rápidamente cambió su tono. _—¿Cómo estas, Nath? ¿Recibiste mi carta?_

Él tragó duro, respiró y se trató de escuchar lo más natural que pudo, el haber tenido la materia de actuación le debía servir de algo.

—Hey, Mari. — ¿No te parece que eso es demasiado confianzudo? Claro que no. —Muy bien, ¿Qué tal tú? Y si, por eso mismo te marco.

— _Me alegro que estés bien, ya tiene que no te pasas por aquí. Qué bueno que te llegó, tenía miedo que el correo la hubiese perdido, la mandé hace días._

Nathaniel suspiró, bien no se veía mal.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos? —Preguntó nervioso.

— _¿Te parece si pasas por mí y vamos a la cafetería de mis padres ahorita?_

Su corazón se aceleró, estaba más que feliz y sin tardar le contestó.

—Claro, llego en 15 minutos.

— _Bien, iré preparando todo. Hasta… ¿ahorita?_ —Y fue cuando volvió a escuchar esa melodiosa risa que solo ella podía tener. Sonrió y también se despidió. No tardó en poner todas sus cosas en orden para salir hacia la pequeña boutique de Marinette.

Así fue como todo empezó.

Poco a poco, fue perdiendo esa timidez que lo caracterizaba al estar con ella. Fueron conociéndose más y más. Era obvio que todos se habían dado cuenta que el famoso pintor Nathaniel Kurtzberg se la pasaba mandando pequeños arreglos de flores a una boutique famosa de una diseñadora de modas. Todos habían notado el cambio en las obras de arte del joven, muchos decían que estas estaban pintadas con más amor que las anteriores pues ahora tenía una musa de carne y hueso.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

Había días que Marinette desaparecía de la faz de la tierra, eran esos días en los que se les prohibía salir de sus casas para que los civiles no corriesen peligro. Días en los que Ladybug y Chatnoir salían a combatir el crimen.

Fue en uno de sus enfrentamientos en los que los héroes de la ciudad se vieron obligados a revelar sus identidades secretas, si no lo hacían había alguien dispuesto a matar a un centenar de rehenes. Fue ahí cuando Nath se dio cuenta de la doble vida que había estado llevando su novia… A quien no le importó revelar su alter ego con tal de salvar a toda esa gente, se puso en riesgo a sí misma para salvar a los demás.

Nathaniel habló con ella, quien estaba avergonzada, pues lo amaba tanto y aun así no le había contado su secreto.

—No te preocupes, Mari. Todo está bien… —Eso había dicho él.

¿Pero, en serio, todo estaba bien? ¿Realmente?

La respuesta era sencilla, no. No estaba bien, ni de cerca. Porque él se sentía inferior, otra vez, a Adrien. Sentía que en cualquier momento ella se daría cuenta que él no valía la pena y se tiraría a los brazos del súper –sí, para variar- modelo, Adrien Agreste.

¿Y si no podía protegerla? Eso le aterraba.

Se puso en una inmensa investigación, él necesitaba ser como ella para poder protegerla.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Marinette se diera cuenta, se sentía mal por eso. ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo hablar con él, debía quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

Una noche, mientras ambos estaban en el departamento de él, Marinette decidió que ya era el momento.

—Nath, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante…

Bueno, no empezó con el típico ¨Tenemos que hablar¨ pero era igual de aterrador para él.

—Solo quiero decirte… Que no necesitas ser como yo… Sé tus inseguridades, sé cómo te sientes… —Ella también se había sentido así tiempo atrás. — Pero… ¿No crees que si yo hubiese querido estar con alguien como yo habría aceptado a Adrien desde hace mucho?

Bueno, ahí tenía un punto.

—No necesito un súper héroe, Nath. Yo te necesito a ti y nada más.

Nath solo pudo sonrojarse, se había comportado muy tonto y sentido igual. Ella le estaba demostrando que lo amaba por el simple hecho de ser él. No pudo evitar pensar en el pasado, cuando Marinette dejó de sentirse atraída por Adrien, tal vez fue cuando ambos descubrieron sus identidades. Bueno, eso ya no importaba.

—Lo siento, Mari. —Le pidió disculpas sinceramente.

—No te preocupes, solo no te alejes de mí. — Le dijo juntándose aún más con él.

La abrazó por la cintura y se recargó en el hueco de su cuello.

—Te amo, Marinette.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Nathaniel…

Fue lo último que se escuchó en aquel cuarto.

 _¨Tal vez haber comprado aquel anillo no fue mala idea¨_. Pensó el joven sonriendo.

Fin.


End file.
